poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Poison Ivy
Poison Ivy is one of the main characters of LEGO DC Super Villains. She is also the partner, love interest, and later became the wife of Mike Corbett. History Poison Ivy stayed in the Botanical Gardens as she saw Harley falling into her home. Harley told her that the Crime Syndicate wiped out the Justice League and filled the citizens' heads with lies. Trivia *Poison Ivy will meet Thomas, Twilight, Mac, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. *Poison Ivy will meet Lloyd and the Ninja in Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. *Poison Ivy will make her guest star appearance in Pythor P. Chumsworth goes to Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge. *She is best friends with P.I.X.A.L.. *She will meet Optimus Prime and the Autobots in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers. *She will guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet the Big Bad Beetleborgs. *She make her new guest star appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. *She will face Astronema, Ecliptor, and Darkonda in Thomas, Hiccup, and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Power Rangers In Space. *Poison Ivy will meet Taran in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find the Black Cauldron. *Poison Ivy is revealed to have a robot brother named Deviot in Return to the Lost Galaxy. *She is revealed to have a daughter named "Nya Ivy", after Nya, the Water Ninja. *She has a rivalry with Frax. *She is revealed as the nemesis of General Venjix, Dark Specter and Omega in Countdown to Darkness. *Poison Ivy is friends with Toxica. *She will ask Frax why Mac chose to lead the Sons of Garmadon in The Quiet One Returns. *She will help Starlight and P.I.X.A.L. reprogram Mr. E in Son of the Overlord. *She is good friends with Nadira. *She did not trust Gluto at first, but then she became his friend in the end of Sons of Queen Bansheera. *She was intrigued when Circuit revealed everything about the past. *She will confront Captain Mutiny in Return of the Machine Empire. *She will defeat Master Org in The Return of Nadakhan. Relationships Mac Grimborn Mac met Ivy in the Botanical Gardens. Autumn Blaze Mac and Ivy travel to the Peaks of Peril, where he introduced Autumn Blaze to her. Pythor P. Chumsworth Pythor is friends with Ivy. Mike Corbett Ivy met and fell in love with Mike Corbett, brother of Leo Corbett, and became his love interest, and later his wife. Nya Ivy Nya Ivy is the daughter of Poison Ivy and Mike Corbett. Starlight Glimmer Ivy met Starlight as they watered plants. The Rookie Ivy met the Rookie and discovered his abilities. Optimus Prime Gallery Maxresdefault_(3).jpg|Poison Ivy scared Maxresdefault_(4).jpg|Poison Ivy's body after her soul was removed Category:Females Category:Thomas' Adventures Allies Category:Hiccup's Adventures Allies Category:Thomas and Hiccup's Adventures Allies Category:Hiccup and Twilight Sparkle's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Allies Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Captured Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Demon Victims Category:Pawn of a Villain Category:Sisters Category:Characters who had a secret past Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Possessed Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Love Interest Category:In love heroes Category:In love characters Category:Betrayed characters